Survival
by Hunter10600
Summary: What would happen if Kate Argent survived in the Season 1 Finale? How would things go from there? Formerly titled Code Breaker: Alternate Ending.
1. S1, Episode 12: Code Breaker Part 1

**I**

**KATE**

* * *

Chris went down with a thud. Seconds later Allison joined him. A bewildered Scott McCall went down after. Kate turned left and right aiming blindly at the pitch black forest, taunting, "C'mon!"

Kate braced herself as she awaited the Alpha. She had fought werewolves before and wanted nothing but to exterminate them from the world.

"We hunt those who hunt us!" Chris's voice screamed in her head. So what? If a few innocent werewolves were killed at least they won't be a bother anymore. She went behind the hunter's code once when she burned the Hale's house and she'd gladly do it again.

She knew why Peter Hale was after her. Vengeance, he wanted revenge for the killing of his family. He was parayzed for so long. Man, she wished she could just kill him once and be done with it.

She turned to shoot when Peter appeared behind her and caught her wrist twisted it, effectively snapping it until she cried out in pain. Her finger moved over the trigger and she fired, trying but failing to shoot his head.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

He struck her arm and wrapped his hand around her neck in a choke hold. He threw her and as she landed with a thud against the porch of the burnt Hale house, he dragged by my neck into the house. Kate tried to resist, by kicking and punching at him, but his grip maintained. Allison ran and followed Kate and peter inside, screaming, "NO!"

Allison scrambled into the burned Hale house and found Peter ready to slash Kate's neck.  
"She is beautiful, Kate," Peter said, "She looks like you, probably not as damaged." Kate tried to keep breathing steadily, but could only gasp for air as his claws sunk into her throat.

"So I'm going to give you a chance to save her," He sympathized.

"Apologize," He breathed out, "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it, and I'll let'er live." Kate could see the tears threatening to spill from her nice's eyes. Who wouldn't cry at the sight of someone dying? Oh right, her-Kate Argent.

"I-I'm sorry." Though she didn't mean it, she didn't want to die. So she lied through her teeth and found herself on the floor seconds later, with blood seeping into her blonde hair.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology…didn't sound very sincere." He advanced forward to attack, but Scott and Derek, the betas, came to Allison's rescue.

"Run!" Scott ordered Allison. She followed his directions and scrambled away from the fight. Kate laughed bitterly as she watched a new battle unfold: the Alpha versus the Betas. Her breathing labored as she struggled to keep her breath. As Derek stood shakily from being thrown to the wall, he rushed to Kate's side.

"Kate." She could detect something different in his voice. What was it? Sympathy? Fear? Or was it-? No, it couldn't be!

"W-What's happen-,"

"I'm getting you out of here." Derek stated in a firm voice, as he stooped down to pick her up.

She smiled faintly before succumbing to the darkness overtaking her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if Derek or Kate seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf! Jeff Davis, the guy who came up with the idea of Teen Wolf, owns Teen Wolf.**

**(If I did Kate and Erica would still be alive, Derek wouldn't be in a relationship with Ms. Blake/the Darach, Isaac and Allison would/will NOT have an intense kissing scene in Season 3 Part 2, Scott wouldn't have a new love interest and etc.)**

**Couples are DerekxKate (obviously), ScottxAllison, StilesxLydia, and IsaacxErica, etc.**

**This takes place in the gap between Season 1 and Season 2, when Derek assembles his pack. Everything will happen just as it is (the Alpha pack, Darach, etc.) but with a few minor changes.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this,**

**Hunter10600**


	2. S1, Epipsode 12: Code Breaker Part 2

II

KATE

* * *

The pain was extreme.

I had been in extreme situations before, ones that required drastic measures. But I didn't know what to do.

My body tried to resist, push away and fight the pain, but I was sucked right back into the darkness that was my heart.

My mind was fighting an internal war. Part of me, the good side, wanted nothing more than to believe that werewolves and Alphas and all supernatural were an imagination. The other side hungered to kill, hungered to wreak vengeance and spill innocent blood.

I tried to distract myself from thoughts of the burning pain. I tried to stay strong, keep myself alive.

Feel, what can I feel? I can't move anything, I can't feel any cold.

Smell, I could smell blood. But who's? Mine? Derek's?

Hear, what can I hear? I can hear the frantic beats of my dying heart, the light footsteps, by an opening door, the nervous thrumming of another heart. Derek?

"Is the any change?"

"None."

"She's still alive."

"I know."

" Kate? Can you hear me?"

I knew that if I did anything I would lose control. I would howl and screech and kick and kill. I couldn't do that. Not to Derek.

"Kate? Kate, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

I felt pressure on my fingers. I struggled not to answer Derek's voice and stayed still. I could detect pain, sorrow and…love? No, he's supposed to hate me! I killed his family, I broke his heart, I am a hunter! But was it wrong to feel the same?

"Maybe…Deaton, maybe I was too late." His voice was muffled; it broke on the word _late._

"Listen to me, Derek. She'll be fine, she's strong and stubborn. She'll fight it."

Deaton…he sounded familiar. Could he be-? No, he couldn't. He was only a veterinarian, Scott's boss. _Scott's boss! _ He has something to do with the supernatural, I can feel it. But what could he be? An omega? An Alpha? A beta?

"And her-her ribs?"

"Her injuries aren't so much worse than a silver bullet. The bite _will _heal her."

"But her body! She's so still. She can't be accepting the bite. I _must _have done something wrong! I saw what happened to Scott after he was bitten by Peter! His wounds healed! If she's not healing, then she must be rejecting the bite!"

"Derek, you did everything you could to keep her alive. Stop berating yourself. Kate is going to be fine!"

A broken whisper. "No! She can't die, not after everything!"

"You love her, don't you?" A low, strained chuckle.

"More than anything. Back when I was in high school, after my first love she came in as a new addition to the staff. I was in senior year; she said I had caught her eye. After that I became obsessed. I wanted to be with her, but Peter reminded me of everything that happened before."

Derek! I wanted to answer him in that moment. Cry out, tell him I'm alive. It's not his fault, but I didn't have the strength.

"And when she burned my family down, I didn't feel any hate! I didn't know what was wrong until I left."

"You wanted her to become one of you, didn't you?"

"Yes, I tried back in high school but I wasn't an Alpha. Now that I am-" A sigh escaped in the air.

"She's dying and the only thing I regret is not telling that I love her."

Love? Derek loves me? Why? I played with his heart, burned him to the ground! How could he still love me!

I snapped open my eyes as the pain became the strongest it has ever been.

"Ahhhhhh!" I cried out as I felt my ribs mend themselves in my body. Derek was by my side, gripping my hand in comfort. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to stay strong.

The bite? Did that mean he bit me? Did he kill Peter? Is he the new Alpha?

Then nothing, no pain, no battle, no lust for blood. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could think about.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed into Derek's eyes in wonder.

"Derek?" His eyes burned an intense red, I could feel my eyes begin to glow. But what color? Red? Gold? Blue?

"We're the new Alphas now."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite and/or followed this story. Sorry for the slow update. School just started and I'm trying to cram things in. This may seem a bit OOC, but this is just what came to my head. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf!**

**By the way, point of views will change. If the chapter titles are bold, its 3****rd**** person. If they're not like this one-they're 1****st**** person.**

**Hope you guys enjoy,**

**Hunter10600**


End file.
